The Greatest Pokemon Master
by Marsile
Summary: Ash starts off differently and becomes smarter more survival and trainer like than before his pokemon might seem overpowered as he himself but don't worry it unfold
1. Chapter 1

I'll say this ash wont get Pikachu he'll get him when he is a egg and I don't like misty so he'll meet her at her gym but wont travel with her. In this fic they get their pokemon at nine but cant do contest or gyms til ten. Most moves will be made up. And oocness don't like get lost

The Greatest Pokémon Master

Ash Ketchum was a nine year old boy with a big dream… to become the greatest. Currently he was asleep having accidently set his alarm clock to not wake him up thirty minutes ago, but instead woke him up now. " PIKACHUUUUUUUU," sounded the alarm. Ash awoke and noticed that he was late for a special event and gave a shout of," AHH! I'm late, I'm late." before scrambling to put on his clothes. Once he got those on he then ran out the door shouting," BYE!" to his mother, Delia, and her Pokémon, Mr. Mime. He sped to an odd-looking building as fast as he could. When he did reach it he yelled," I'm here I'm here!"

An old man wearing a professor's coat same to the door and said," Ah! You must be the other trainer I'm Professor Oak, but I'm sorry to say that I have no more starter Pokémon for you."

Ash looked at him blankly before he said," You have to have some pokemon I could use as a starter."

Prof. Oak gave a thought and said," I might but it's an egg right now so when it hatches and _if_ it likes you it'll be your starter pokemon." Ash nodded his head rapidly and Prof. Oak led him to an egg incubator room.

He pointed to an egg that was shaking vigorously and Ash walked over to it slowly. Once he was just above it the egg glowed white and broke showing a small, confused Pichu staring at Ash with big and round eyes. Seeing Prof. Oak nod at him, smiling, Ash scooped the Pichu up in his arms and asked for what things he would need to care for his new pokemon. The professor left for a short period of time before returning with pokefood and his pokevice.

He gave some advice to Ash about letting the Pichu actually get used to him first then start training until he thought the pokemon was ready. With a nod he carefully left back to his house to inform his mom of the news. It took a little while to get back home because he didn't want to make his Pichu uncomfortable. When he did get back home his mom was calmly sipping some tea with Mr. Mime right by her and they were both staring intently at Pichu.

Delia's right eyebrow rose and Ash started to explain to her what happened at the lab. She gave out a small chortle at the thought of her boy having to take care of care of a baby pokemon and it took her a few minute to get Mr. Mime to stop his own laughter. Ash soon found out that caring for the pokemon was a handful. It took a full month before the Pichu was finally ready for training. After being forced to read and cross reference up on several things, Ash found out that all pokemon had a power core of sorts and that there was a need for a big core to do the more extraneous moves.

He later found out that pokemon needed to find this core before they were able to do any specific type of move like static or thunder. He also found out that the bigger and better the control and power the better the move. So with that knowledge he had Pichu meditate when he wasn't sleeping, using the bathroom, or eating and drinking. It took a while but Pichu eventually found it and was then instructed to keep finding it until he could do it in his sleep or when he was distracted.

That took another week and Ash was starting to understand Pichu a little. Ash decided to ask Pichu if he wanted to learn an electric type move and received a no and was instead told he wanted to get his base stats up before tempting to try type moves. Ash didn't know how to do this so he had to take a couple weeks to get some money, find a blacksmith to make some specialize and unspecialized weights, a training junkie, and some other people for other things. In the end Pichu looked on in awe and hugged Ash's leg before getting started with the weights.

The weights they had were different in that they weighed down the whole body, except the head, instead of specific parts amplifying their usefulness. Ash knew they were behind other trainers and told Pichu such and they increased their training by a lot. During the training they became closer than ever and Ash started calling Pichu Rai for lightning.

It was half a year after they Pichu came out of her egg and they were finally ready to train with moves. They started off with quick attack, a move where the user had to send power from their core to their legs to get a burst of speed and then basically tackle the offending party. Ash said they needed a moving target so he volunteered, of course Delia refused to let him do it but was forced to back down later, and would move as fast as he could first with his weights on then without. It didn't take long for Ash to brace his self and set out into a sprint while Pichu pushed himself and got one good burst in before stopping.

Ash looked on confused before he realized the problem… Rai was scared he'd hurt his partner. Ash then said," Rai… don't worry about it I can take it and you know it!" It didn't help much and Rai kept stopping just before he would strike. "Rai… what is wrong with you… while your concern is nice… STOP MESSING AROUND we need to get this STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME you know I don't need it," Ash said. Rai nodded and ran completing the quick attack.

The attack missed as Ash seemed to gain speed and dodge he then said," Nice going Rai" with a big smile even though the attack missed. Watching from inside the house, Delia frowned Rai almost hit Ash full power and speed and while she was happy he wasn't hurt it shouldn't be possible for him dodge that attack. The only time things like that happens is either with psychics and people with the _ability_ a power unnamed where the longer a person trained with a pokemon they themselves get stronger in all ways. After a couple more tries where Rai missed some more they decided on something else to hit.

Ash would throw multiple rocks in the air and Pikachu would have to hit the one that was a different color while not even being touched or touch all the other rocks. That took a week in itself and if Rai wasn't good it would have taken even longer. Ash had taken up trying to hit Rai with either a tree limb or a blunt needle, but it took a while for Ash to get used to using them. Later on Ash found out that he didn't need to sleep as much and stayed up late reading on various articles including pokemon facts and anatomy on all kinds of bodies. He found he loved it.

Later he branched out to survival, cooking, and other things. The next move they worked on was iron tail. The move was crazy easy to learn so they added their own twists to it. First they made the tail harden even more than usual and then moved in different movements like rolling the whole body or spinning the body while going straight to the ground. After that it was back to specific hit training and specific hit and dodge weapon training. That together added a whole other two weeks to be done with and then Rai decided to learn static.

The restriction of a year was almost over with and Pichu was delving deep into his core and bringing out energy and felt as it instantly converted into electricity and made it cover his skin lightly. Ash watched and lightly tapped Rai's skin felling a moderate jolt flash through his body. He gave advice by saying," Rai bring out more energy and condense it more" before he brought out some needles and aimed them at a target, on a tree around 100 feet away, hitting the ring just outside the bull's eye. Rai heard it and followed the instructions set. Once the yellow mouse finished he fainted.

Ash started and ran towards his fallen Pichu and felt for anything that would signal that his Pichu was in danger. Once he found that it was just a case of exhaustion he sighed in relief and decided to read up on how to increase your pokemon's core. He brought Rai into his small bed beside his own before he set out to Prof. Oak's lab for the information. It turns out that the way to increase a core is to have the pokemon drain it because then it'll refill itself with more energy. Ash sighed displeased with the method.

He vowed that he'd think up a way that didn't seem so… barbaric in nature and be more natural. When Rai awoke the next day he asked him to feel his core out but instead of going into it feel the surrounding area of it. Rai cocked his head to the side but complied none-the-less. It took but a minute for the Pichu to come back out babbling about trenches and how they were connected to his core but not filling. Ash said," Try to fill the trenches with your energy" the Pichu did just that and he fell out.

He found that this time Rai was just tired instead of drained like last time and frowned what made him faint. He left out to practice his trap making skills in wait of when his Pichu would awaken so he could find out why he had fainted again. Once again the yellow mouse didn't wake up until the next day. Ash didn't waste a minute and asked," Why did you faint Rai?" Rai answered back saying that he had to fight against his core to get it to fill one trench but lost the fight in the end and dropped.

The thought that the core was sentient boggled Ash into the thought that maybe the core needed to feel that it was needed before it would give itself up and comply with their wishes of gaining more energy. Rai went back to his core to try to coax it to fill in a trench but the core still refused to do such. It took until there was only a month left of the restriction before the core wavered and started to fill a trench. It did get smaller but it got bigger afterwards after filling ten trenches out of one-hundred.

Rai said that he felt stronger and did his static again and when Ash touched it he felt like he just touched lightning and quickly pulled his hand back while staring at Rai in awe, if the core filled ten what if it filled the whole hundred. With a quick smirk Rai let the defense down not even feeling drained. That brought them to the thought that Rai didn't draw power from the core directly but the trenches connected to the core. They also found that once filled the trenches refilled themselves back up not needing the core at all.

Ash then said," Let's try some new moves if they work we'll call it static pulse alright… now form static and pulse it outward and for the next one it'll be static condense for this one you bring it into one spot amplifying the effect but leaving yourself a little open." Receiving a nod the small pokemon got started on the variations. Ash himself read books on more subjects before trying to apply them. He left to test his survival skills and made a trap to capture, skin, and cook a passing rabbit.

He just finished cooking the rabbit into a stew when he heard the unmistakable sound of static and rushed back to the camp and saw a dome of electricity circle Rai by a dozen feet. Ash saw his Pichu panting and walked up to it holding up a stew he made. Ash set it in front of Pichu and poured some pokefood into the bowl and on the stew before he ate his own stew. While they were eating Ash was started thinking about static condense and that thought brought him to thunder punch a move where the user surround a fist in lightning and thought that if Pichu can move while using static condense on his body he could make a variation of thunder punch. The thought of variation brought him back to static pulse wasn't volt tackle basically that but running a more powerful?

These thoughts brought things unheard of from anywhere. When he shared these thoughts with Rai, who he always told such information to, he looked happy at what could be a base for learning different more powerful moves. They spent half that month refining their attacks after deciding not use the higher up moves until later and started on their last move until they set out… lightning.

They already started on variations of the attack but made sure not to get ahead of themselves. Rai's core did get bigger and fill another two trenches and speaking of the trenches they got deeper and longer making Rai feel much more powerful than usual. "Again," Said Ash as he watched Pichu use his thunder and char the ground that was struck with pride in his eyes. It was time for the first variation lightning storm it consisted of covering the entire area in clouds and making it rain lightning.

The attack drained a lot out of Rai so it would be used as a last defense attack until he got more energy. Delia had watched all this proceed silently but proud of her child and his creativity and making sure that he could survive on his own. Before they knew it the year was and they could head out. They did but not without saying goodbye to Delia, Mr. Mime, and Prof. Oak. They set out confident that they could beat almost anything that comes there way with hopeful ease and finesse. So they set out to become legends.

All seven pokemon have been figured out they are:

Rai

Magikarp

Bellsprout

Growlithe

Larvitar

Onix

And Dratini


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash was just on his way to Pewter City to fight the gym leader, Ash wasn't dumb he knew that he'd have to get either a water or grass type to deal with the rock types that were sure to come. Rai wasn't weak but a disadvantage that big was to hard to overlook and at most Rai would only take one down. As he was thinking this he heard a shout of "USELESS!" and ran towards where he heard it from as quickly as he could. He came upon the despicable scene of a trainer beating one of his magikarp in anger.

Growling with his own anger, Ash pulled out a needle and threw it, into a pressure point that would make the offended party faint on contact, with pinpoint accuracy. Walking to the Magikarp he picked it up and its pokeball. Then he walked to the nearest pokecenter to heal it. Of course after it was healed Ash did an exchange with his empty pokeball and magikarp's so he, it was found out, would legally be his pokemon. Ash smiled at the training to come for the magikarp.

Ash named him Sui, for water, and was able to get him to trust him in just a scant couple of days. Ash didn't know how, but he knew that Sui didn't need to do the physical half and could get started on his core. Sui's core seemed to like him better because it filled eleven trenches in one go and he already knew tackle so he got him started on water type moves soon. The child had his red fish start on bubble to see where he stood on how long it took him to learn or master an ability. He was completely shocked when he saw Sui get it right away.

Of course the child smile, the magikarp seemed to be a genius or prodigy, but he didn't let that stop him from treating Rai and Sui equal. Over time Ashi did have his pichu start on thunder punch while he had his magikarp start on bubble beam and aqau ring. Rai didn't takeo the variations start with him doing it with everypart of his body inluding even the ears and teeth. Bubble beam also didn't last long but aqau ring seemed to be a problem before Rai gave Sui some tips on how he did static.

Now Rai had sixteen filled trenches and Sui twelve and they both seemed to love it, especially Sui as he thought it wasn't possible for him to ever get that strong. Rai's next move was volt tackle and once again since he had the basis it only took two days to learn and Rai, two out of three times, didn't feel the draw back. Sui had water gun and surf then they'd do variations and control. Rai had to do a move similar to flare blitz and fire spin in that he did just that but with lightning. The variation of bubble beam required to much control for that time and it turns out that other variation are just more powerful versions of other moves so they just skipped straight to control.

They finally reached Pewter City when Rai had gotten lightning blitz down and Sui had refine his other moves their trenches deep and long and they got an even eighteen from using so much power over the journey. That's not to say Ash didn't do anything they did the regular hit certain target but since Ash's aim had gotten better it was harder for them to actually hit the targte making them even better than before. He also made outstanding food now that he understood exactly what to do and was able to get his pokemon to relax after a hard day of training. Ash had conjured a theory of when a certain number of trenches were finished the pokemon would evolve and that how deep and long the trenches were would end up making the evolved formed even more powerful.

These thoughts brought on thoughts on the Legendary Pokemon did they reach their full potential and evolve to the maximum it would explain their similarities between other pokemon like HO-OH to the fearow. Those thoughts made him giddy if they were true then if his pokemon reach their maximum potential then they'd become new legendaries and what greater honor than to be able to say that you made new legendaries. He shared his thoughts his two pokemon and they agreed with his theorom wholeheartedly, also wondering what it would be like to be a legendary. Ash decided to do more moves outside the norm by making bullets like lightning bullet and water bullet. They all decided it that it is in there best interest to finish the moves they started on before they went to the gym so they did.

Rai mastered the lightning spin and lightning bullet down in just a week and Sui had gotten water bullet, water rotation( water type fire spin), and water blitz down in that same amount of time. Both of there trenches went up to twenty. When that happened they all felt they were ready to fight the gym leader named Brock. The proctor went through all the rules and regulations of the standard gym battle before he allowed the match to start. Brock started off with his zubat while Ash threw Rai in the match.

"Lightning bullets," stated Ash and his pichu complied shooting highly compressed balls of lightning at the floating pokemon.

"Dodge it Zubat!" screamed Brock. Unfortunately Zubat ended up closer to pichu and suffered from a static pulse and fell to the ground twitching but steadily rising.

"Lightning Blitz while it's still close to the ground"

"Fly above the pichu and hit it with super sonic"

"Fool… pichu… lightning!"

"What! Impossible! NO! Zubat dodge!" but zubat was to slow and was struck with a deadly lightning bolt and fainted. Brock's shoulders started to shake at the ease in which Ash had beaten his pokemon. Silently he took out his geodude.

"Rai take him down with lightning blitz then lightning storm" Brock had a vague understanding of what the moves were and were sure that his pokemon could withstand the lightning attacks but decided to yell at his pokemon to move.

"Move Geodude!" but once again it was to late as Rai was trained in speed and was able to take three-quarters of the geodude health from the barrage before the geodude got with him with magnitude 9 and knocked him out.

"Nice job Rai," said Ash as he put Rai back into his pokeball and put the pokeball in P.P.U beside him. Next he threw out Sui. Brock bristled in anger at the thought that Ash thought he was going to lose to a magikarp even if it did have advantage type.

"Geodude Rollout then magnitude!"

"Think fast Sui aqau sphere!" Sui understood pefectly and made a sphere of water around himself and lifted it off the ground so both the rollout and magnitude missed.

"Rock throw"

"Water bullets to stop the rock throw followed by water gun and water rotation" the geodude was grazed by the water gun and hit full on by the rotation knocking it out.

"GO ONIX!"

"Sui fast thoughts STORM!" once again Sui understood and drew power from his trenches and brought it out in the shape of a storm severely weaking the onix.

"Grr… Onix dig"

"Heh Sui water pump in the hole to flush him out"

"Onix get out of there!" it was to late and the super effective attack hit and onix was knocked out and flushed out making Ash the winner. Brock stared in shock, he knew he wasn't the best gym leader but for this child to beat with ease and not take hit rattled his whole being. He trudged over to Ash, who was conversing about new moves called element bomb in which the user condensed a ball of their element and dropped it which would burst out like a bomb wrecking everything in the viscinity while the user used some more of his energy to part it just enough that they themselves wouldn't get hit, and gave him the Boulder Badge.

Ash thrusted his arms in the air with joy and jumped into the air with his pokemon following with him also overjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

To PACO007 yes I most likely will make oc legendaries and no ash won't capture the canon legendaries for the point of why would he do that sure theyd be the ultimate test but I'm just not feeling it. he will eventually get more pokemon but after they max out and yes they'll be from all generations. Pairings are a bit difficult and as is I might not have them so either none or what my, admittedly small, viewers want

To Sora Nadeshiko it'll be very easy to make Ash and Gary friends so yes they will be. the question is do you want them to just be friends and meet here and there or be friends and travel together

And to anyone confused on their power level they're so strong because normal pokemon only gain trenches these pokemon gain and strengthen their trenches before they get more. The trenches represent levels and it strengthening adds on more power. Also if anyone wants they can submit their own pokemon moves.

Chapter 3.

It's been a week since Ash won over Brock and he's been happy ever since. His happiness also transferred over to his pokemon who were giddy with delight. Over that week they were able to use element bomb two out of three times and some new variations were thought of from previous moves. It was using the elements and condensing it into a fine point to either simulate a sword or rapier. So far they've only been able to conjure the element (Rai uses his hands and Sui uses his whiskers) but haven't been able to condense.

The moves took a lot of energy and both Rai and Sui gained three more trenches and felt like their previous trenches were maxed out. Rai also felt close to evolving making them even happier then before. It took a whole nother two weeks for Rai and Sui to be able use their individual bomb down and get their swords down to the point. They still couldn't actually hold it long but that was just fine.

Ash has been taking lessons with Brock on making pokefood specific for certain types instead of just using the 'all-around-'ones. He's been training with his staff and needles and was at an adequate bordering on journeyman level. He also started noticing strange changes in himself such as increase in strength, speed, stamina, agility, and intelligence. Ash and his pokemon decided to add they should just relax, for the first time, for a day before they decided on doing something. Of course they didn't do their vacation until Rai finished a move reminiscent of water gun, but with lightning, with a move called lightning cannon that had a variation called thunder cannon to disorient pokemon by its loud sound and Magikarp learning surf, waterfall, and whirlpool.

While on their vacation they heard about a roving Bellsprout lashing out at anyone that got close to it. They sighed thinking 'can't we get one day off' before they put a smirk on their face, determined to both stop and catch the pokemon. They found it relatively easy all you had to do was follow the sounds of screams. Ash looked and said," Rai thunder cannon then Sui trap it into a water barrier… make it as thick as possible and then Rai I want you to throw some lightning in there until it faints." They didn't waste a second and at once a loud BOOM was heard and the Bellsprout start walking around dazedly and not even a second later the tag team move made it pass out.

With a casual toss Ash's pokeball sucked the grass type pokemon with red plasma into itself. The gang hurried to the pokemon center to heal their new comrade with earnest eagerness. Once the healing was finished they let the Bellsprout out and Ash already christened her with the name Moku, for wood/plant, and was shocked when they found out that Moku already had fifteen, out of fifteen, maxed out trenches. Ash grinned already happy and deciding on the moves and variations for Moku to learn, but first is stat training and it was not going to be easy. Suddenly the plant pokemon got a chill down her stem when she looked at her partner's grin.

Ash saw that Moku took to stat training fairly well and while that she was going to need to get better faster to catch up to her surrogate brothers, so it was decided that Rai and Sui would help out in the training. During the training Rai evolved into a Pikachu when he maxed out twenty-five trenches. The change transferred a massive boost in energy of five trenches, two of which were maxed. Sui was a little jealous but he knew that when he evolved that he'd be tremendously strong. Moku was a little awed at her brother's power and was in silent admiration, while thinking that she wanted to be stronger then him.

When her basic stat training was over Moku and Ash found out that Moku knew vine whip, razor leaf, synthesis, and sleep powder. Ash was surprised at the list, but was in no way unhappy. So Ash had the Bellsprout start on a move Ash likes to call Thorn Rapier, which could only be used by pokemon with some type of appendage ending in a point such as Moku's arms or Sui's whiskers. After that was Vine Entrapment where the user used its power to turn weeds or vines on the opponent and use them to ensnare them, the more water around the better the move worked. The moves took but two weeks to learn, during which Rai and Sui either were practicing on previous moves or just increasing their power and control.

Ash himself was increasing his knowledge on his previous skills as well as adding to them with mining and the like from the vast Pewter library. After Vine Entrapment was Elongate a move that could only be used by pokemon like Bellsprout or Bulbasaur because it involved using stored nutrients to make the bodies to make the vines longer. That move was then used in conjunction with Split which let the user temporarily use more than two vines. Then both of those were used to make Thornyard Spikes where the user uses Elongate and Split, while arms are inside the ground, to make a ground made of sharp thorns stocking out of them. This took just two and a half weeks. Finally it was agreed that they should then move onto Cerulean to the next gym battle and to test Moku's prowess.


	4. Chapter 4

To all those who reviewed thanks.

to PACO007 only the first seven will become OC Legendaries while the rest will be stronger than most will see. Yes the audience will be able to decide the next batch of pokemon, but I would like you all to ask not to use any previous type of pokemon because it';; seem kind of redundant with the moves. Finally if anyone is confused send me either a review on it or a pm.

Sorry I would have had it out y-day but I wasn't feeling to well so I'll try to have two-three chapters up saturday

Chapter 4.

Ash looked proudly as Moku was engulfed in a blinding white light. He couldn't help the shout of happiness when the light left showing that Moku just became a Weepinbell. Over the trip it took to get to Cerulean City Rai and Sui got to thirty trenches while perfecting all of their previous moves. Moku had just gotten to twenty-six when she evolved while she was learning a move called Thorn Shower, which called involved the user pretty much making it rain thorns.

She had also started making powders like sleep and poison powder. Ash had also gotten her started on making her own types of powder like paralyze powder and confusion powder. He also had her learn leech seed and another variant called Vitality Drain where the user slightly pierced the recipient and stole their energy more efficiently. There was a variant of that where the user gave their energy to the recipient and, while it took so much focus it was used as a last resort, it could be used in conjunction with Synthesis.

Sui was a little angry that his LITTLE sister evolved before he did, but he knew that it would only take about one or two months before he himself became a powerhouse. Until that time, however, he'd practice hard and he'd already mastered a move called Vicious Ripper, which involved the user coating a flexible appendage and hardening their element on it in the point of a blade before they went in a spiral motion before spinning rapidly and start to pretty much start to hack away at the enemy. Then he brought that up a level with Whipping Tentacles where the user make water tentacle and having them snap so fast it was like a whip.

Ash knew he was past ready for the fight against the cerulean gym leader, Misty, but he decided not to fight her yet. The reason was for that he wanted to not even have his pokemon not even be touched the gym leader's pokemon. So to have that ready he had them train on speed, agility, and the time it took to use a move. Ash started to like the idea of completely dominating his matches so he trained them with his, improved, skills.

Ash found that his personality was changing ever so slightly, as while he was the same overall he started to get more… cocky. He shrugged it off because it was not the time to be having conflicted emotions. The boy started branching out from the staff and needle with a naginata, knife, kunai, and shuriken. The black haired child even started to add wires to alter the path after he threw them. Then from the survival skills he started focusing more on first aid. He started thinking that soon his need for knowledge would start to border on illegal then illegal but at that he point he didn't care much for it.

Soon he went to the cerulean gym to fight Misty and walked in, hands in his pockets as he calmly walked to the receptionist desk to ask if he could go in. He was soon annoyed when the woman working the booth ignored him so he walked straight past her, ignoring her shouts as he did, into the room right next to her. He smirked once he that the stage was mostly water and already knew that the badge would be his in no time, no matter what his pokemon went up against.

Ash only had to wait for a minute before Misty came in and he challenged her. All she did was raise one red eyebrow at him before nodding her head, a little warily for she had heard about Ash from Brock. "Rai… your assistance is needed."

"Hmph just because you have the type advantage don't think that you'll win… go Starmie," though Misty said this inwardly she was a little worried that he win easily.

"The thought didn't cross my mind"

"Starmie what ever happens do NOT go under the water… Attack with bubble beam then water gun"

"Rai dodge then thunder cannon"

"Arrgh Starmie snap out of it and use aqua jet"

"Get close then hit with a lightning blitz and follow it up with lightning shock" the attack came to fast for the pokemon to dodge it fainted. Misty's mouth twitched as she brought out her corsola. Ash decided that Rai was to much and brought out Moku.

"Moku easy win"

"Corsola water gun then hop in the water"

"Foolish… Moku dodge then split followed by elongate and then search out the corsola"

"No!" she had heard from Brock of Ash's unorthodox moves but she never thought of such a thing before. Corsola was caught and was subjected to Vitality Drain from multiple punctures. Misty's eyes started to twitch as she stared at her last pokeball and was about to give up, but was ushered on by Ash. With a sigh she threw out the pokeball and it was revealed that it was a Gyrados.

Ash thought using Sui was appropriate to show that he didn't need to evolve to be good and what other way than to have him fight his evolved form.

"Go Sui"

"Gyrados you have this start off with mean face then dragon rage"

"Dodge and Water Whips with Vicious Ripper"

"What! Dodge!" it was to late how ever and while the attack itself wasn't very effective it didn't matter because of the raw power the move had. With a sigh Misty handed over the badge and watched as Ash jumped in the air with his pokemon shouting that he got the badge.


	5. Chapter 5

I just have to say I am sorry for not updating and I kno there is no good excuse for me right now because there has been no extenuating events

Now to PACO007 I will have him catch the next seven pokemon that you suggested (in their lowest form) but I'll have to think on the arceus things. I will say that while he is the first pokemon that does not mean he started off super strong he could trained extra hard on his own with the trench theory as he could have been aware of them.

Chapter 5

Ash sulked around the pokecenter as he reminisced over his loss to an old lady named Agatha, likes he's been doing for the last month. He still couldn't see how he lost to her so easily. Sure she's had decades of experience and well trained pokemon, but so what. Sui slammed his forehead against Ash's arms to get his attention. The child looked down, slowly, at the water pokemon and heard as he made angry sounds at him.

Ash paid him no mind as he went back to what he was doing before. Sui sighed said some rude things, which got him a reprimanding by the close chansey, before he left him. Rai and Moku also left him, also saying some things with anger. The boy sighed himself before he got up and followed his pokemon outside. He watched, blearily, as his pokemon trained them selves. He quarter-heartedly threw his needles at them every now and then.

He listened to their squabble of reaching thirty finished trenches and forty trenches total, with total disinterest. "Ow!" exclaimed Ash as he turned around and saw the angry face of Nurse Joy.

"What do you think your doing"

"Uhhh…"

"Your sulking around for nothing that's what where's the confident young man that walked in here a month ago"

"Well you see"

"I know you lost to Agatha and that's no good excuse considering her status as one of the WORLD'S most reputable trainer of ALL TIME"

"Well-"

"Well nothing it's alright to lose to Agatha and sulking is not the right action, instead why don't you train harder so next time you'll win and maybe, just maybe, you could beat her"

"I will… thanks Nurse Joy"

"Your welcome child" With that Nurse Joy walked back into the pokecenter. Ash turned, the fire back in his eyes, and with vigor shouted that they'd need a ground type for their next fight with Lt. Surge. His pokemon cheered as they walked towards a pokeranch to see if there was an onix they knew of. Of course they did and pointed towards the general directions, but warned him that the onix wasn't very friendly with humans.

Ash walked and noticed when the ground went from lush green to rocky brown. He heard sounds of slamming and started to run towards the sound with anxiety in his mind. He looked on in awe when he saw, an abnormally big, onix bulldozing trees like they were small saplings. The onix's head swiveled as he heard the crackling of the pebbles under Ash's feet.

He bared a sneer once he saw him and gave out a roar and used its horn to throw a giant amount of bedrock at the boy. Ash jumped and twisted out of the way of the rocks with ease. In one turn he released Sui and gave orders for a Storm followed by Vicious Whipper and threw a pokeball. The attacks hit and the onix was captured.

They walked back to the pokecenter and started thinking up the moves for a ground type and got giddy there were a lot of possibilities. It didn't take long for Do to be healed and he was soon released, but he ignored Ash in favor for knocking over some more trees. Ash frowned and had Moku hit him with a low powered Thorn Spike. Do raged and started spouting curses at the human and his pokemon.

They started blushing at the foul and vulgar, while faintly wondering where he learned such language. Moku chose to bind his mouth close as she sent for Sui to get some soap. He returned with a thick block of the stuff and Moku gave some leeway with her bind and watched when the onix's mouth opened instantly. Sui threw the soap in while surrounding it with a bubble of water to make sure it was very soapy.

Of course, Do raged even more spouting things on why he hated humans before he gave pause and became silent. Ash and his pokemon were shaking in anger at what happened to the onix. He was a test subject to Team Rocket for increased strength and defense. Ash silently consoled the onix but he started thrashing around from his touch and left it to Rai, Moku, and Sui.

Ash promised that he was nothing like Team Rocket and was backed by the pokemon, but Do still turned his head. Do did eventually come around a week later and had been informed that he'd be trained especially hard to catch up with his family and… they were way behind from the month of sulking. Do had to be specially trained in speed and agility since his flexibility, strength, and defense was covered. Then he learned Dig and Rock Throw followed by an attack for his horn called Metal Horn. The more he used this move his horn started becoming sharper and slightly shorter. He had Bind down and started on Mud Bomb and Mud Thrower. He had gotten down Magnitude and was able to stop him self from getting below Magnitude 5 unless he was tired. Then he learned Mud or Earth Dome which would protect him.

Do then learned a move called crevice which made a giant crack and split in the ground/arena. He then had Mud/Earth Spear where he coated his tail with mud/earth and shaped it into the form of a spear tip. All of this only took two months, during which Sui, Rai, and Moku evolved upon reaching their fiftieth trench. Sui had a major boost in power of ten trenches, Rai and Moku had five. Do mentally gaped in awe at their power and could only think of what he'd be able to do, he was already at forty-five trenches and growing. Do and Ash were both goring on each other and they knew it. With a bye they set out to fight Lt. Surge, with eagerness flowing through every square inch of the body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Ash stared at the gym that housed one of the greatest electric type users of all time. During the time it took to get to the gym Ash was training Do up for the fight as he was the best suited for the fight against the electric types. They came up with moves that could absolutely destroy electric types, depending on how trained they are of course. Ash strolled into the gym like he owned the place and loudly shouted out that he challenged Lt. Surge to a gym battle.

Lt. Surge's eyebrow almost rose off his face with how high it went at the demand. Almost immediately he said no and sent one of his underlings to fight Ash instead. Ash didn't take to kind to this and used a Rock Spire, a move that required the user to have good control over ground energy as it involved the user to throw large rocks in the air and shape them like spires, to obliterate his pokemon. This sparked Lt. Surge's attention and he stepped up and finally accepted the demand. Ash smirked and kept Do out and ready.

Lt. Surge sent out a voltorb out to fight the monstrous onyx. The gym leader was hoping on the pokemon's ability to move fast to keep it out of the red area. Do shook its massive head and laughed his stone heart out before he let loose a Magnitude. The voltorb took massive damage and almost gave up, but its determination didn't last long when Do used crevice to trap the voltorb and then rock throw to hit it to unconsciousness. Lt. Surge nodded appraisingly before he sent out an electivire, which let out a roar.

It was swift and it landed a few almost non-effective hits against the massive rock type. Do simply used a Rock Whip to hit the pokemon in the stomach and launch it across the gym into the stone wall and into the land of dreams. Lt. Surge eyes narrowed in anger and he sent out his Raichu. Ash conferred with Do and switched him out with Sui. Now Lt. Surge was angry and thinking about the pure audacity of Ash for using a water type against an electric type. Lt. Surge made Raichu use volt tackle, but Ash had Sui knock him around with some vicious rippers and it was surprisingly effective. Of course it being a water type move you'd expect it to not really have an effect but you have to factor in the almost slashing quality of the move and then decide on the outcome.

Raichu was still up and sort-of strong and he sent out a fast thunderbolt and it connected. Ash twitched, but didn't let his worry show too much. Sui was still hanging strong but he was breathing hard, something that forced his trainer to tell him to use Storm and hamper the electric type with mud. The mud did help and then Sui used a new move called Ice Needles which involved the user freezing the water in the air into the shape of needles and launching them at the enemies.

Then Sui had used mist a move that called the water molecules in the air to form mist and hinder the opponent's sight. Then Sui used dig and started a melee barrage which knocked the Raichu out stone cold. Lt. Surge balled his fists up before he grudgingly tossed over his badge. Ash called out all of his pokemon and they all stared bat the badge happily before they walked out like nothing happened and that obtaining the badge was no big thing


End file.
